Force of Tides
by KittyTylz
Summary: Bella ticks off a psychic and lands herself in deep water. Literally. Cursed; she's sent back to an unknown time and finds herself stuck there. Alone in a strange place Bella is captured by an infamous, dark and sexy pirate, who appears to be very possessive of her. Can he get her off her high horse? And does he have a secret too? AU/Pirateward/LostConfusedBratella TempHiatus
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is written for the legally recognized adult population.

_**Authors Note:**_ Hey loves, here's FoT as promised, possessive Pirateward and bitchy, lost, confused Bratella. I'm reposting here as I backup on TWCS.

Whoever is wondering about updates please read my authors note in the last chapter of Dine and Dash, it covers most of the questions I'm being asked. If you still have any q's after that, I'm more than happy to reply to your FF PM's, tweets, e-mails or questions on my website.

I have not and will not abandon my fics, I'm just in a difficult situation right now and it doesn't allow me much room to do anything else. I'm updating as I can. D&D's teaser will be up on my website blog today.

My beta for this chap was the remarkable and sweet Tami, thank so very much to her for her help.

As a fic rec I highly recommend you read Cosmic by PunkPrincessPixie, it's something new she's trying out so she's very unsure if it will have a following but she's crazy and I think it's phenomenal, really fallen in love with it so see if you like it and I'm crossing my fingers I get to read more soon, thank you in advance everyone who heads over for me.

Take care,

xoxo

Katie

_**Force of Tides**_

_**Chapter One: Riptide **_

_**~.~.~**_

Day in the life of Isabella Swan: School's a drag… even though it revolves around me. Home life sucks. What's the point of being Queen Bee when your father, the Chief of Police, has you on a leash so short it barely allows for breathing space, let alone an actual social life? Correction; Dad's a _total_ drag!

Today is _t__he _biggest event of the damn calendar. Okay, so it's not the 4th of July… but it comes in pretty close if you check the social calendar. It's Tyler's pre-Spring Dance party. Everyone who's anyone will be there. And me…? I'm stuck helping out at damn Newton's.

I get it, so dad may have been a bit pissed that I didn't stop Tyler and the gang from cheating off that Anthony kid… but hey, he's brilliant - right? And new? And totally into his work and shit… so I'm sure he didn't _mind_ the guys ripping some stupid answers! And it's not like I told them to do it!

Screw him! Anthony, the new kid! Never even got a proper look at him but yes, just screw him! This is his fault!

Who fucking told him to actually know the answers to a _pop freaking quiz!?_

How dare he care about academics the day before the coolest party to grace this shit-hole- otherwise known as Forks! Stupid prick… I solemnly swear to destroy his high school life or I'm not the reigning fucking Queen of Forks high.

Manual labor was not made for Isabella Swan. This is the age at which partying is at its prime, especially when you're _me__! _Being me - actually means something. And now, stupid Anthony and his perfect grades had to go and ruin it.

Why did he and his freakish parents move here anyway?

Dad wasn't too approving when I accidently let that part slip either. I mean fuck, can't I do anything right? Why does he have to rag on me about everything? I mean I have proof, everyone says his parents are weird! So. There.

Okay, so I've never actually taken the time to notice any of them - but hey- _I_ have a tight schedule.

Tonight would've been _the_ night. Tyler would've asked me out for sure, it was practically set in stone. Fate! The head cheerleader and the quarterback are supposed to be together. Cue dreamy eyes and lovesickness… then knock it out with nerd glasses. Because instead of falling in love, I'm totally doing hard labor thanks to the Anthony kid! Sure, dad says he didn't rat them out - but that is not the point! The cash register I'm working doesn't ring itself, let me tell you! Fucking Anthony kid.

Finally, the dumbass clock chimes away, allowing me to call it a day. Hallelujah! Then again, it's not like I have stupendous plans in any case… dad's not letting me go to the party, something about Tyler being a bad influence. So I'm stuck here… until he picks me up… in like, _half an hour. _Biatch!

"Humph!" I smack someone hard and I mentally curse my coordination skills because they seem to be jinxed today. The bumpee to my bumper though has a beautifully concrete built chest and smells heavenly. I sniff him up real good.

"Sorry." A velvety voice murmurs, while firm warm hands steady me.

I snap out of it. Mood glum at rock bottom again. "Whatever, it's fine. It's not like this day could get any worse." Continuing to search for my phone, I chose to ignore the stranger without so much as a glance at him. How can I make time to acknowledge his presence when my social life was going down the toilet! This is sad. So sad. Why me? But props to him, because he scores a perfect 10, for his 'fuck-me-now' voice.

I walked down the road towards the bookshop. It was safe to go there, everyone would be getting ready for the party - no one would be in town to catch me nerding it out… at least, I hoped so. The last thing I needed was for someone to figure out I love reading! Total suicide if I manage to save myself from this humiliation of missing this party and my chance with Tyler! I can practically hear Jessica and Lauren moving to kick me off the squad, trying to take advantage of the fact that I'm not there! Will the squad think I'm lacking? Dispensable? _So__, __not happening, bitches__!_

Second thought; moving through the aisle quickly, I make way to the very back of the safe than sorry.

Anyway, the Jane Austen books are back here in any case. 'Pride and Prejudice' is the only one missing from my collection and now it's mine! "_My precious!_" I gasp and hiss with a smirk when I find it. Yes, I like that movie.

'Lord of the Rings'? Oh my God, I am turning into a geek.

Grabbing the front copy hurriedly, I make my way to the cashier. Dad will be here any minute, may as well not piss him off any further.

"Would like to know your future?"

I spin towards the musical voice. The person had to have been addressing me, right? I was the only one in the freakin' store aside from the cashier over here!

"You're kidding right?"

"No, it is in your best interest, Bella." The midget in the corner gestured for me to sit. She looked to be my age but she was petite, like _small _small; a hobbit among normal size people. Fuck yo Tolkien!

The hobb— _girl_ tilts her head but still looks at me. Her face is covered by a scarf to give her some mystery or something. Christ. Her short black hair shoots out in every direction and there's a mischievous glint in her eyes telling me that I should be unnerved, but as always the pissed off Bella takes the lead.

"Look here, Pixie-stix. I don't know _how_ you know my name but I_ do_ know what's for _my_ best interest! And your little crystal ball look-deep-into-my-eyes mumbo jumbo is _not_ it. I just had the most messed up week, ever! So unless you see Tyler's party in my future, I suggest you stop addressing me, get it?" If I was at school that low voice that promises pain and misery would have cleared the hall by now but this girl must shoot up or something because her brain is fried.

"Tsk, tsk, Bella. It's a shame you see things this way. But if you insist I _do_ see Tyler's party in the future." She answers me relatively calmly, its bit _too _calm for my liking... but did she say?

"You really see Tyler's party in my future?" There's hope in my voice, I can't help it! Maybe I can salvage my relationship with him after all?

"Yes and no." She says cryptically, all the while playing with a loose thread on her Gucci sweater. Hmmm… Gucci sweater on a psychic? It's not even a knock-off. What next, a bell-ringing Hunchback in Armani swinging from the 'Welcome to Forks' sign?

"I don't have time for games chick, which is it, yes or no!? No rocket science involved, take your pick."

"There will be a party at Tyler's but you won't be there." She answers in a 'eureka' kind of tone, as if the idea had just come to her! What. The. Fuck?

She's messing with me. I see red! Like seriously! There's steam practically coming out my nostrils, I'm a bull! This was probably Jessica's idea of a joke! I wouldn't be surprised, that bitch finally has her opportunity to one up me! My fucking squad bitch. Mine.

"Well thanks for that queen of the obvious!You have to get a degree for that piece of crap?" I take a step towards her then think better of it because dad is already pissed at me, getting arrested for fighting isn't going help me. So instead I choose parting words. "You can just tell Jessica or whoever put you up to this, to kiss my royal ass, and to watch their backs. In fact, might want to keep that advice for yourself too bitch, you just made a bad enemy."

"Oh Bella, no one put me up to this." The chick still has the balls to keep up with it? Like fuck. She continues so calm and sounding like she understands me or something. "But why don't you tell her yourself? I'm sure she will need the warning. And it will work. She is still afraid you are going to tell people about the oral she performed on the one in your gym class at the party last year."

My jaw drops. How does this chick know that drunk-ass Jessica did the nasty with Eric fucking Yorkie at Lauren's party last year? Only I know that. I walked into that horror and saw up close and personal. It still makes me want to puke but I made sure to get a pic for future use should it come to that. That's _my_ leverage. Eric fucking Yorkie, acne-faced geek extraordinaire but he is hung like a horse. Go Yorkster; less bitchy Bella cheers him on.

"Be safe Isabella, you have much to learn!" Pixie-stix grabs at my attention again. "You'll come to believe in your own time."

Fuck off. Shoo, just shoo. Away. Be gone. Now.

I cock a bitch brow, "You just called me Isabella and you expect me to believe that she didn't put you up to this!? She knows I hate being called that. Tell you what; screw you, her, and your warning!" There was only so much calmness that could be expected from one Isabella Swan and right now I was seething like a motherfucker.

"Heed my warning Isabella this is for your own good. I care for you; this is what she wants for you. I'm trying to stop it but she insists and you are making it difficult to reason with _her_. Do not force the tides." She warns me and her words sound like they are far off in the distance, much like her gaze appears to be.

What the fuck? "Force the tides? Her? Her who?"I'm baffled but so over this freak show. "Tell you what, 'oh caring' one?... Fuck you. And the tides!"

That seems to get a reaction out of the pixie girl. She flies forward like a banshee, causing me to stumble back into the door. If it were possible I swear her eyes would be on fire.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" She screams in my face, "You were warned! Change! Or you will never survive! There is no more I can do for you!" She hisses, like for real, hisses.

Okay… I'm _so_through with freaky here. Spinning on my heel, I force the door open and bolt!

The sky's turned a dangerous shade of purple and I'm barely out the door when the heavy drops begin to descend, raining down on me hard. I run towards the woods as fast as I can while getting drenched in the downpour.

Screw waiting for dad, if I run through the woods, I'll be home in no time!

That's it Bella. Get home!

Ignore the lightning and thunder. Ignore the branches ripping your jeans and shirt, and just run!

It's almost pitch black now, which is really freaky for 3 in the afternoon even in Forks. It does nothing to calm my nerves that are set on overdrive thanks to the strange girl. I think she looked familiar but now is not the time to worry about that! I've tripped twice since I entered the woods, and yes, that's a record for me because, even though I'm clumsy with my hands, I'm good on my feet!

All I have to do is avoid the rapid river and—

_Wait!_

There's no rapid river near my house?

I look again and it's still there! Rapid river. _Gushing, _rapid river!

I scream and pull my hair manically. Oh my God! Where the fuck am I!?

_**~.~.~ Thanks for reading. Love and God bless. Your Kat;) ~.~.~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is written for the legally recognized adult population. According to the e-mail response I received from them, FF doesn't allow gratuitous descriptions of sex and extensive graphic violence.

**_Authors Note:_** Hi hon's, here's chapter 2. To my wonderful beta Tami who got this back to me so fast and my lovely pre-readers Jiiya and Dianna as well, I can't thank any of you beautiful ladies enough *flowers*. And also a huge thank you to my readers who checked out my favorite author because PunkPrincessPixie decided to continue Cosmic after all and I'm very excited to get to preread the next chapters of both of her painfully amazing fics sometime next week *smiles huge*. Hope all of you are having a good day, thank you for reading xoxo Kat;)

**_Force of Tides_**

**_Chapter Two: Whirlpool _**

**_~.~.~_**

"Oh God, where am I!?" My scream is panicked. Spinning around, I try to get my bearings. "Calm down, Bella. You just got a bit lost, it has nothing to do with little Ms. fucking Crazy back there!"

My attempts to calm down impair my ability to do much else and I fail to notice the pair of curious lust filled eyes raking over my form, in nothing more than shorts, sneakers and a tank top. It watches curiously, trying to decipher who I'm talking to, why I'm dressed strangely, and how much I could be worth.

A twig snapping at my back shocks me out of my musings and I turn to find a filthy man, no more, than two feet away. He's ugly, missing some hair and two front teeth, and he's dressed pathetically. Great costume if it were Halloween but horrid for now! The shirt alone appeared to be 300 years old. The trousers were old enough to make my grandfather look fashionable, and dear God, was he seriously wearing heeled boots?

Lauren would die if she saw this guy!

Unknown to me the stranger was not expecting a look of disgust when I turned to face him, if anything this was him at his very best.

"Well now this is a strange place for a lady like you to be wanderin' alone." His voice is heavily twanged, and there's no doubt in my mind that he's been drinking.

"'Strange' is not a word _you_ should be using." Sure, my voice is haughty but if he takes another step towards me I'm going to knee him in his special fucking place and that leaves little room for pleasantries.

I look around for an escape. Green is everywhere! The forest is green, the tree trunks are covered in green moss, the only options for color that are available are the ice blue of the river and the filthy brown of the bastard that's steadily advancing on me.

"Don't go look'n your nose down on me! It would be a cry'n shame if ya did."

His threat is conveyed clear enough to get me to shut up. Every step he took forward earned him a back step from me.

"Stay away from me you freak!" _Way to go insulting the Freak, Bella!_

My steps quickened into a full blown run, as I swiftly span around and began hauling ass downstream. Even in this state of panic as the guy gave a hearty chase behind me, I had enough common sense to know that the river could only lead to a beach; a beach with people!

True to the plan I see the sail of a ship just above the tree tops just as my legs are going to give out from exhaustion.

"Help! Someone! Anyone! _Help!_"

My head turns just a bit and notes that Freak, drunk as he is, is gaining ground fast. I'm not used to running on such a rugged terrain.

The water beats violently against the rocks, almost being tinged the air around us with an ominous note. Something terrible was about to happen and with each step I felt it stronger and stronger.

"Get back here you wench! I'm going to sell you for a pretty pocket of gold!" Freak cackles scarily over his loud foot falls. "Oh but we gon' have some fun before that, I'll eat you up peach, I promise!"

"Get away from me! _Help—_" My desperate cries for help are cut short, when I slam into a concrete wall, the impact alone causing me to fly backwards, landing hard on my ass.

"Shiver me timbers! Avast ye, a lady in trouble!"

Man, the wall has a booming voice… Ever so slowly, I let my gaze move higher and higher— until I see him— the wall. He's a man and he's dressed just as, if not stranger, than the Freak.

Fuck me.

He's gigantic, well built, wearing thick boots, a ragged waist coat… and are those slops? Oh my God he's wearing slops! As in pirate slops! What the fuck is going on!?

The giant is fairly good looking, dimpled cheeks, curly hair, pretty-boy smile. Oh wait, minus the pretty-boy smile; that's actually a snarl! And sweet fucking Christ, _what is he saying?_

"Does anyone speak English!?" The words are out before I can think them through.

"Aye ma'am, I see you have with you an eager friend?" Giant smirks at me and nods at Freak.

Are you kidding me?

"He's not my friend!" I explode because Freak starts trying to grab at my wrist and I can't, for the life of me, follow what Giant is saying. "Get away from me, moron!" I kick at Freak. "Hello, big guy! A little help here?!" My hand waves desperately in front of Giants chest.

Giant looks rather amused by me for some reason, but his platinum blonde shaggy-haired friend who walks up to us, decides to act.

_Thank God_.

Despite Shaggy looking more confused than amused, he simply swings his arm out, breaking a bottle of vile smelling liquid on Freaks head and rendering him out- for what looks like will be the night.

The scream that threatens to escape is cut short when a third member joins the party, grabbing my face roughly and covering my mouth with his course, blistered, disgusting hand. He's completely covered in filth, as opposed to his semi-decent friends, Giant and Shaggy. Squirming in his grip proves futile, so I do the one thing I know can save me. Angling my face the best I can, I clamp my mouth shut tightly, with a mouthful of his flesh wedged between my teeth. The taste was vile, and I'm going to be sick but getting away was a must!

"Arrgh!" He growls in pain and absolute fury. "You wench, see you to Davy Jones!"

It's all I can do but to presume he's cursing because his words sound like utter garbage! Maybe he's high?

"Feisty this one, Capt'n will love her for the night."

_Okay _that_ I understood! _

"Let me go!" I yell trying to get free. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Speaks funny this one, where you from?" Moron that's holding me asks, painfully tightening his hold on me.

Tears sting my eyes, threatening to fall before all activity stops.

"_Laurent, let the lady be._"

The oddly familiar sound of velvet filters through and Moron, Laurent, lets me go. My eyes rivet back to the intense forest green of the person in front. He's gorgeous, even in his pirate gear. Tall, lean, sculptured like Adonis, his skin is fair despite the sun kissed tinges on his bares arms. His hair is wild, bronze and red, and his lopsided smirk could kill me. But sweet Jesus, the intense green of his eyes, _those eyes,_ I could get lost in them. And despite all this, I'm most content with him simply saving me from these guys!

I shoot Laurent daggers as he walks away from me.

"Well, now I'm sure if you play nice Laurent will be happy to return the favor," Green eyes, says.

"Play nice? Are you insane!? I just got chased by a Freak, who seemed bloody set on possibly _raping_ and then _selling_ me! Probably have a concussion from colliding with High-tower over here," I jab my thumb at Giant, "and then _Laurent _here, decides to jump me! There's a better chance of hell freezing over Buster!" I yell at green eyes, who simply watches me. "Now point me in the direction of the highway. After today I _deserve _to be at Tyler's party!"

Green eyes mood seems to darken at the mention of Tyler, but aside from him, all present just stare at me like I've lost my mind.

"What?"

"You're not from here, maiden? You have a funny form of speech." Green eyes caught himself quickly, shooting another killer grin at me.

There was no way that I imagined him being the last to stare at me in confusion. I level my eyes to his, sticking out my chin in defiance. "I find that hard to believe, given how smoothly _you_ seem to follow everything I say."

Adonis takes a step forward and runs the back of a perfect finger along my collar bone. "Smoothly?" he wiggles his brows, suggestively, before chuckling at my mortified face along with his 'friends'.

"Get your mind out the gutter dickwad! I'm not from around here!" I say looking around at a place that seems familiar only it isn't.

"Clearly!" He chuckles loudly before dropping his voice to a whisper, leaving his words strictly between him and I. "Be very quiet."

He runs a blade across my collar causing my breathing to hike. Now was not the time, but fuck me if it wasn't the single sexiest thing I'd ever experienced in my life. His eyes follow the path of the blade as he trails it up my throat, forcing me to look up. There's a strange contentment gleaming in his eyes when he finds mine staring transfixed at his piano fingers.

"You will not last a day here without me, so now would be a very good time to start kissing my ass."

I stare at him for a while; rational thought being beyond me for a long moment. He's close enough for his breath to dance down my neck. _Had his lips looked this good when I first saw them?_ I'm stuck in a complete daze and my virgin shielding panties are slowly soaking themselves to ruin.

Fuck he's hot.

_Great Bella, all your life you have guys falling over themselves trying to bed you and your lady bits blaze to life when a smoking hot stranger has a blade to your throat?_ I internally reprimand myself before something clicks; a blade… strange clothes… strange talking… and a damn ship just further down. Fucking hell, these are actual pirates!?

_God, Bella, how do you do this to yourself!? How the fuck am I going to get out of this? Pirates. Pirates! Oh my fucking word; _pirates! _What the fuck do I know about pirates!_

So given the circumstances, I say the only thing I can think of!

"PARLEY!" I scream at the top of my lungs. My pirate speech is minimal but who'd have thought my obsession with fucklishess-Jack-Sparrow would save my life one day!?

Silence ensues. Everyone staring at me like I'm crazy, again; except for, of course, Adonis who looks highly amused… before everyone erupts into laughter!

"You heard the lady me hearties, take her to the Captain!" Green eyes bellows over his shoulder, moving towards the ship.

Giant throws me over his shoulder. Literally! The caveman tossed me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing!

Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best thought out plan…Wasn't the captain the one who Laurent was going to gift me too?

_Please don't let Barbossa be waiting for me!_ The thought of someone as hideous as Barbossa waiting for me awakens my fight or flight instincts and I began kicking and screaming like there's no tomorrow.

_If I'm going to be loaded as cargo, at the very least, I'm going to make it hard for them!_

"Put me down you nutcase! How dare you touch me?! My father will kill you!" I hiss at Giant and then glare at green eyes. "And who the hell do you think you are, smirking at me like you own the fucking world! You— you— you— _scallywag!_"

Green eyes stops just before the ship and grins, watching me squirm on Giant's shoulder and curse him out, if it were possible, his grin turns into a full on megawatt smirk and his eyebrow arches perfectly up to his hairline as the rest of his friends begin laughing, again.

_Well, I must be a regular riot today. What the fuck is wrong with them?_

"Oh no, treasure," Green eyes coos, walking forward and catching me bridal style when Giant drops me because he's laughing so hard. Leaning forward he continues speaking and my throat goes dry as fuck, "_Captain_ Edward Cullen."

He corrects my mistake straight into the shell of my ear and my mind momentarily turns to mush, before it dawns on me…

"I'm _your_ gift!?" I shriek, trying to get out of his strong hold. The more I fight the further I'm pressed into his rock hard chest so he can hold me securely, and his hand that supports my back is grazing the side of my breast. I'm blazing! Whether I'm blazing with want or anger, I have yet to decide, but I sure as hell am blazing!

_What an arrogant prick! Good-looking-panty-melter-prick but I could kick him! Then fuck him!... But kick him first!_

He chuckles quietly in my ear like he's in on some joke I should be in on too- only I'm not… it makes me shiver.

"Now try and contain the enthusiasm milady." He taunts, switching back to his assholeness as if everything I just thought was a part of my imagination. "I have a ship to captain before we can have any fun!" He chuckles into my hair before tossing me, literally, to someone else. "Bring her aboard men!"

**_~.~.~ Thanks for reading. Much love, Katie ~.~.~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: **_**OMG 25 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAP! THANK YOU SO MUCH I DON'T THINK I EVER GOT THAT MANY ON A SINGLE CHAPTER BEFORE! **Hey everyone thank you SO much for the reviews! I really wasn't going to continue with this story until I saw them. Please, keep 'em coming so that I'll know to continue. Hugs and kisses to those who reviewed, I dedicate this chap to you.

(To any '_Vampire Diaries_' fans out there, be sure to check out my VD story. And I'll be updating '_Claimed by the King_' and '_In Love and War_' soon xoxo much love from KAT)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own. Life sucks I know *sigh*

_**~.~.~**_

'_Put this on!'_ **Like hell**! Who did he think he was telling me what I could and couldn't do! He's hot alright but ordering me to change? Fuck him! Okay, as much as he's fuckable, _and goodness is he fuckable_, for this moment in time fuck him in the 'I'm gonna kill you' way!

I'm still stuck in this dump laden with riches. He left, hasn't come back, the door is locked and I'm starving! But I _**refuse**_ to put on the frock he ordered me into and there's _**no**_ way in hell I plan on _asking_ them for food! I'd rather die first! Okay so that's a bit dramatic and _highly_ possible given my current situation but I will _**not**_ bow my head! I'm Isabella fucking Swan, I run Forks High, and I will not bow for the likes of rugged filthy pirates!

My god I don't even know what time it is right now and I'm two seconds away from crying or throwing a tantrum. Turning I face the door again and my heart almost stops. Right there in the flesh is his royal arrogant fuckable self, Captain Edward fucking Cullen. _Okay so I seem to use 'fuck' around him a lot but that aside_. He was casually leaning against the doorway again with the door shut soundly behind him, unmoving he was simply standing there staring at me with those piecing green eyes only this time his side smirk was missing he looked deep in thought like he meant business. As intimidating as that was I refused to back down either. How _**dare**_ he _**order**_ me to put on something he chose like he owned my ass and now just fucking stand there staring at me! Sticking out my chin I glared right back.

"I thought I told you to put on the dress." His voice was low and even, his gaze never once breaking from me as he scrutinized my appearance.

"So? Listen up you water-horse, I don't do what you say. My dad doesn't tell me what to use, I sure as hell am not going to dress according to your preferences, I don't even try to impress Tyler!" There it was, my big mouth got the better of me yet again! At my words Edward turned lethal in two seconds flat!

I raced to the other side of the bed effectively putting the vintage wooden cot between us. "Bella, come here now." he crooked his finger at me.

"Make me, _**Captain**_!" I stated arrogantly in defiance. Again with that smart mouth off mine!

Smirking at me Edward raised a brow and shook his head slightly chuckling. "Oh you really shouldn't have said that Treasure…" with a grip of steel he grabbed the post of the cot and shoved it aside. I shrieked and stared in shock as it slid easily out of the way leaving me exposed to him. _That bed probably required half the school football team to carry. Just how strong was this guy!_

His first step forward pulled me out of my shock and with another shriek I bolted to the side. He was on me in a spilt second grabbing my arm and pulling me flush to him, my back coming into contact with his hard sculptured chest, my body practically moulding to him. My pulse was racing as wild fire spread through me. This guy had the sex appeal of a freaking god and the adrenaline that was already pumping through me did little to help my reaction to his close proximity. Chest heaving, I stood rigidly against him, his grip never once loosening on me, thankfully that could be as easily attributed to my attempt at running away from him as opposed to the effect he had on me. _This is ridiculous! What a stupid time to be swooning over the hottest guy you've seen! Stupid, STUPID GIRL BELLA!_ I was practically beating myself up with a club in my head at the sheer stupidity of the idea. This guy was holding me captive for Christ's sake! He lowered his head slightly, his breath dancing hot and light against the shell of my ear. "I don't want to be rough with you Bella but you're not leaving me much choice. Now put on the frock before I help you."

I said nothing. Just shut my eyes and focused on keeping my cool. _**Yeah right**_! I started wriggling wildly in his grip catching him off guard. "You bastard, how dare you! Get your damn hands of my arms-"

Before I could react, he spun me around and pinned me against the wooden wall of his cabin. Grinning at me in a sinfully seductive way his hands gripped my hips holding me in place. _Okay maybe should've been more specific with my demands? _"Is this any better, Treasure?" he teased and pulled his brows down in mock inquisitiveness. Arrogant bastard, he knew full well what he was doing to me. My eyes darted to his lips as his thumbs drew small circles on my hips, I fought hard against the need to moan and roll my head back and he wasn't even doing much! Drawing my bottom lip between my teeth I bit down again trying to silence the moans threatening to escape. His eyes looked down to my lip and moved closer dropping his head my level and hovering his lips close enough to mine that no more than two strands of hair could fit between us. Looking straight into my eyes he spoke, his breath kissing my lips with every word "You really should stop doing that," his eyes darted to my lips trapped between my teeth and I bit down harder as he wet his lips, his pink tongue ghosting over the perfect flesh "it makes me feel very much like a vampire milady. I could eat you up." he lightly pressed himself to me, his throbbing erection hard on my stomach as his warmth spread through me and _then_ I did moan. He seemed to like the reaction because he pressed himself closer momentarily before pulling away. He chuckled lightly as he gazed at my flushed form and bent down to kiss my forehead chastely. "Put on the dress." he handed the frock to me once again. I stood stock still refusing him with my eyes. "Put. On. The. Dress." He repeated a bit firmer this time. Chuckling when I still didn't move his voice dropped low and commanding. "I warned you." his emerald eyes darkened slightly. In one quick movement he reached out and ripped my top straight off me. I had little time to scream or protest because he didn't even pause to gauge my reaction he simply reached for my shorts, unbuttoning it in record time and tugging them clean off me, leaving me in nothing but my red lace Victoria Secret boy-legs and matching bra. I mentally kicked myself for using them today as his lust filled eyes raked over my form, drinking in every curvature of my body. His eyes moved to my breast to where he marked me, so close to my heart and there was a veiled sort of contentment that flittered across his eyes upon seeing it. He looked up and moved towards me again, not breaking his gaze and pulled the frock over my head, lifting my arms and tugging them through the sleeves effortlessly. "That wasn't so hard was it?" he asked softly as he freed my hair from the neckline and let it fall freely at my back. Smoothing it down, his eye's darted back to mine. "Much better…" turning away from me he flicked open a chest in the corner that was filled to the top in frocks. "You are to dress in these from now on. It will leave you less exposed. You'll attract too much trouble in garments like your previous ones."

"There's no way in hell-" I shut up as his eyes darted back to me, dark with mischievousness, almost daring me to defy him on _**this**_ subject again. He chuckled lightly when my tantrum fell short. _Seriously Bella arguing this with him worked out great not more than five minutes ago! 'No way in hell!'? My ass! He'll just change you himself again idiot._

"Are you always this defiant Isabella? Because its outcomes always seem to be rather fun?" he asked rhetorically and grinned wickedly at me before my stomach growled in protest to being ignored for so long. At the sound his expression changed instantaneously and he looked down to my stomach and then back to me in almost a caring fashion, the old kind, the kind a boyfriend would have for his girlfriend if they got spilt up in the carnival and he couldn't find her. "Jasper will be down with food shortly. You'll eat dinner in here tonight, the sea is looking a bit rough, I won't be down and you will not come up." his hard Captain exterior was back, he shrugged out off the waistcoat effectively rendering me speechless for a whole new reason. He looked fucking stunning, nothing but firm, rippling lean muscle. Looking up at me he smirked catching me check him out –ok more like 'eye fucking him'- and grabbed the handle to the door opening the creaky wood and walking out. "Mam." turning he nodded his head at me in greeting, a very gentleman like thing to do but the cocky sex god was clearly teasing given that that fuckable amused smirk was worn the entire time, right up until he shut the door soundly behind him once more and I could've sworn I heard him chuckle outside as I still stood there dumbfounded…

_**~.~.~Keep the reviews coming to get Captain Edward's half naked glorious self pressing you up against a wall~.~.~**_

_**AN**__- Hmmm… anyone else thinking Captain Edward Cullen is hiding something? *smiles to self* Your thoughts? Drop me a review. xoxo Kat ;-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**IMPORTANT Authors Note:**_ Please by show of hands, tell me that you know that Bella got sent back in time in chapter one? Holy smack! People if that wasn't clear to you in chap one, I sincerely apologize if I didn't make myself clear in the writing. You know that Bella's from our modern times right? That's why I kept the summary in the first chap. _It says that she's cursed by the psychic and sent __**back**__ in time._ Hence her references to Pirates of the Caribbean, her wondering where the river came from in the first chap when she was running home and the sky turned purple and black during the day time and her being really shocked when she saw how the men were dressed and hearing the way they speak? And Edward asking her to change into a frock because she'd attract too much of attention in the clothes she was wearing was because she was wearing clothing from our time not theirs (the time she was _sent_ to). _**Really sorry**_ if any of you were confused, I didn't realize anyone thought she was from the same time period as the pirates? She's not! Hope that cleared up any misunderstandings. Once again let me reiterate that this _**is**_ an AU fic and Bella was cursed and sent _**back**_ in time. Thank you to all those who reviewed, you make me want to continue writing *smiles* and I'm really sorry if I confused any of you about the two different times *holds out yellow bouquets*.

Anyway my other two Twifics are up, **'Crossfire's of Heaven and Hell'** and **'Sugar We're Going Down'**. Crossfire's was a huge risk for me because I've never written anything like that before with regards to emotions and it has a Darkward feel to it. 'Sugar we're going down' has Assward but I swear there's a plotline that you'll see if you just stick with me. Hope you like them, they were just idea's dancing around my head. I've got one more Twific on the way so look out for that and 'In love and War' will be updated soon. Much love to my reviewer's, xoxo Kat

_**Disclaimer:**_ *sigh* you know I don't own them, why torture me into admitting it all the time. *laughs* okay enough with the dramatic, only the plots mine.

_**~.~.~**_

True to his word Edward hadn't come back last night. How would I know, I was asleep? NO I WASN'T! I look like a train wreck! I didn't sleep at all! There was a horrid storm last night, and being on board a ship, that's a far cry from luxurious I might add, is not the most lulling of situations to be in. I feel awful!

The door opened and in walked Gigantor!

"The lass looks like she needs Sun." he said with a dimpled smile.

Narrowing my eyes I shot daggers at him. "Is this some kind of joke?" he looked at me slightly amused. "Because it isn't funny you know. **What I'm in need of is land!**"

A loud booming laugh erupted through his chest. "Here. Captn' thought yer may want a bath." He dropped a wooden bucket of water with a thud next to his huge feet sending some of the water splashing over. He opened out his other hand and tossed me a cloth that was tied into a knot.

I looked at him quizzically. _What had he said? And what the hell was I supposed to do with that? _

I untied the knot which sent salt spilling over into my hand. "What's this for?" my voice sounded as confused as I felt.

Gigantor laughed heartily again before grinning wickedly at me. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around his index finger, grabbing some salt out my hand he coated the material and lifted it to his teeth. Rubbing vigorously he grinned at my mortified expression before grunting and spitting out the hole-in-the-wall-sorry-ass-excuse-of-a-window. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he smirked and walked out shutting the door soundly behind him.

I belched. "_**Sorry I asked.**_"

_Oh my god this was not happening to me!_ I eyed the bucket of water as it sloshed about. I conceded knowing I didn't have a choice. Tears stung my eyes as I begrudgingly coated the tiny piece of cloth in salt and brushed my teeth. It wasn't half bad I'll admit that but the humiliation and hit to my pride was more than I could stand and my tears spilt over. Spitting out the window I shut my eyes and took a moment to compose myself.

"**I hate this godforsaken fucking place.**" I cursed shaking my head.

The bucket of water still sat on the floor, an unwelcome reminder of the hole I found myself stuck in.

Scanning the room quickly my eyes quickly stopped at a small chest lying next to the table. I wobbled over to it and squatted. Just because I knew that the door was locked from the outside didn't mean I trusted the idiots around to not walk in while I was cleaning up. Shoving with all my might I tried to move the chest. In vain! Grunting I collapsed next to the chest panting loudly. _What the hell was in this thing?_ Flinging the top open I stared in amazement at the gleaming gold. I would never get over this whole treasure thing.

Giving up, I looked around for something else to jam the door with, eventually settling for a heavy stool. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

Stripping out the hideous frock Edward forced me into yesterday, I dampened a rag and began trying to scrub down the filth accumulating on me. The water was freezing and definitely not enough to actually clean me sufficiently. _God what I wouldn't give for a hot shower right about now! _

Big realization at the end of my 'bath'… no towel to dry off! Grabbing the frock that asshole gave me yesterday I dried myself off. Completely content with knowing that the garment was ruined I tossed it over my shoulder not caring where it landed. Surveying the room I saw the water-horse's shirt lying on the cot and reached for it. Pulling it haphazardly over my head I stomped over to the chest he ordered me to yesterday before changing me. _That arrogant bitch!_ The frocks weren't half bad, in fact they'd look pretty bitching for a Halloween costume! I rummaged through them for a long time before finally narrowing down my choices to two frocks that I wouldn't look half ridiculous in, one red and one blue. Gnawing my lip I looked at them hard trying to decide which one to put on.

"The blue."

I spun around in shock. I was going for angry and dramatic but with my astounding coordination skills I ended up with looking like an ass when I landed hard on my ass! Knocking the bucket of water over at some point of my tumble! _**Where the fuck did he, come from?**_

"**What the hell are you doing here you perv?**" I glared at him with as much dignity as I could muster while crumpled on the floor with water now running over my thighs.

"Now Treasure you seem to forget that these are my quarters you take refuge in." he smirked down at me amused and stretched out a hand for me to take so he could help me up.

I made a show of ignoring it and woke up myself. "**Take refuge? You and your circus friends fucking kidnapped me! Did you forget that part?**"

"Bella that temper of yours seems to flare up all times. I'm beginning to believe you don't appreciate the hospitality." His smirk was deadly dangerous daring me to defy him.

_Who am I to deny him?_

"**My temper! Of course I have a temper! What part of 'you kidnapped me' don't you grasp Water-horse! Keeping me here against my will is not being hospitable! I want to go home. NOW!**" I stomped my foot at the end of my tirade to show my level of anger but the bastard just looked down to my foot with an amused grin.

"You think you're in any position to be making demands?" he stepped towards me, precise and slow like a lion stalking its prey.

I'm no Nancy Drew but even I have a sense of self preservation and it kicked right at that moment. Every step he took forward earned him a step back from me. He quickly circled his arm around me and yanked me towards him. I struggled for about a second until I felt cold hard gleaming silver at my neck. My breath caught as he ran the blade across my collar bone applying the slightest of pressure when he began speaking while looking me dead in the eye. He looked gorgeous but lethal. Bits of his unruly hair fell into his green eyes making him look like the snake that had tempted Eve. "You're extremely lucky that I find your temper amusing swan."

That snapped me out of it! _**Swan?**_ _**He had said it! I heard it! With my own two ears!**_ _**This bastard called me Isabella yesterday and today he called me Swan!**_ He was up to something! This was just some sick ploy to make me think I was helpless! They're all probably acting like they're from the past to trick me into believing them! _**Well fuck them! I missed Tyler's party for their fucking practical joke and so help me I'm going to make them pay once I get to the police station of wherever we dock! I just had to play it cool for now and try and gather as much information as possible to help me escape!**_

"Swan?" I questioned raising my brows and I saw his eyes flash dangerously but it happened so fast I could've imagined it.

He stepped closer and ran the blade back up my neck as he spoke. His words so mesmerizing that they danced across my flushed face as his breath kissed me. "Yes you remind me of them, the long elegant neck of the beast." His eyes were intense as he stared at the blade gliding across my jaw line forcing me to look up and meet his gaze. I was overwhelmed by the raw passion burning within them, I swallowed as my eyes dilated and heat pooled between my legs, desperate for friction. "Its beauty" he continued, practically drinking me in with those blazing emerald green orbs before he smirked and went on thoughtfully. "Granted you lack its grace…" He laughed and ran the blade down my neck.

"Humph" I stuck out my chin defiantly and turned away. Amazingly enough it was more for show. I didn't want him to think of me as a clutz and that thought bugged me to no end! _I mean why the fuck should I care what his opinion of me was?_

He leaned forward towering over me. Dropping his head he ran his lips along the nape of my neck while slowly making the blade follow the path. "But do you know what I love most about swans?" he turned my face back to him with the tip of the blade. The moment our eyes connected I swallowed thickly, he looked utterly _dangerous_, possessiveness rolled off him in waves as he stared me down with serious eyes. "They mate for **life**. If their mate dies they find no other. Bear that in mind **my** Swan. It's **me** or **no one**! **For I will never replace you. And I will never let you be with another. You are mine! And without me you will not last a day here.**"

I stared at him in shock, words beyond me in that moment. I couldn't look away, it was like through his eyes alone his hold on me was unbreakable. His emerald eyes had darkened immeasurably, to the point that they now looked black with only a ring of blazing green outlining them. In one swift motion his lips crashed down on mine in a searing kiss. His lips dominated mine, demanding entrance that I all too willingly gave to him. I opened my mouth and his moist tongue darted in seeking out mine and they duelled relentlessly. He furiously explored every millimetre of my mouth, almost as if he were trying to memorize it. I moaned into his mouth as his grip on me tightened. Moulding myself to him, I felt his throbbing erection press hard on my stomach. My breaths were becoming ragged and I was desperate for more. My fingers worked their way into his hair and I tugged tightly trying to get him closer. A deep growl rumbled from his chest and he bit down on my bruised lip.

"I ordered you to wear the frocks not my shirt." His voice was throaty and deep. I was in too much of a haze to do anything else but stare at him as he tried hard to disguise from me his want with anger. His eyes never leaving mine, in one swift motion he ran his knife straight down my chest slitting his shirt clean in two at the middle. Cold chilled my skin where it was exposed. shaking me from my lust induced haze but I had little time to react because he tightened his grip around my waist and hoisted me up to him like I weighed nothing. My body collided with his solid delicious hot skin. Instinctively my legs wrapped tightly around his hips. I could feel his rippling muscles flex under me as they came into contact with my skin. I could feel his breath hot on my neck. One arm securely around me his other worked its way between us pulling aside the material of his now scrapped shirt. Like a viper his head descended on my left breast closest to my heart and I threw my head back and gripped onto his head tighter fisting my hand through his hair, to both help me keep balance and out of pure lust. He pulled, licked and sucked so expertly as he re-marked me almost like he had a strange obsession with my heart more than my body. Friction became a problem again and my hips rolled of its own accord on his abs and this time I knew he could feel me soaking against him. He growled frustrated, kissing me hard on the side of my breast one more time he took a deep breath breathing me in, sucking firmly on the skin once again before letting it go and relinquishing his hold on me.

I was both disappointed and confused as to why he did it. Most guys found me appealing… _Every_ guy found me appealing back at school. All of them plotting to get into my pants. And here he had come closest to it and he stopped. _Wasn't a guy supposed to ravish a girl when she seemed as willing as I had been and especially when she was as exposed to him as I was? Didn't he want me?..._ Embarrassment burned in me at both my behaviour and his rejection.

"Treasure I need you to put something on. I'm taking you on deck, I'm sure you've had enough of this place." He kissed me chastely on the forehead and handed me the blue frock. It was hard to understand the way he looked at me. He looked almost apologetic and sweet but was trying hard to remain aloof as he turned and grabbed a shirt out one of the other chests pulling it swiftly over his head. His hair ran off in different directions.

He turned to face me. I didn't realize I hadn't moved. His expression softened slightly and he walked over to me placing a finger under my chin and lifting my gaze to him. "What's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice, a frown creasing his forehead as he took in my reddened eyes.

"Nothing." I spat.

"Isabella I-" he tried to speak. His voice laced with apology. I cut him off not wanting to hear him say that he's sorry that he doesn't want me that way.

"Don't say anything." I tugged the frock over my head covering myself sufficiently before slipping his shirt out and putting my arms through the dress sleeves. I ran my hand quickly along my neck pulling free my hair, glad when it came free and covered my face from his view.

"Look at me!" he pulled on my arm spinning me towards him. My hair fanned out settling on my left shoulder leaving my humiliated expression exposed to him. "You are not beyond punishment Bella but I am sorry if I was rough with you. You're completely _intoxicating_ and I am but a _man_. Nevertheless I told you I would not steal away your dignity and I will keep to my word."

I stared at him mutely. _He stopped because he didn't want to take advantage of me… That was by far the most amazing thing a guy could've ever done for me. The kindest thing. He did want me, he just simply stopped because he thought I didn't know what I was doing_. Something churned inside of me, something more than gratitude, something dangerously close to affection. But that was something I had to kill and fast! _He mistook my humiliation at being rejected for me feeling that he was going to take advantage of me, then so be it! I have to stay focussed on escaping so rationally falling for him would be a train smash! I can even utilize this flicker of guilt he's feeling, for my own benefit._ _**Just focus on hating him Bella!**_

"It's fine, you can make it up to me by getting me out this room. I'm going crazy." I faked a small smile, taking this slow, knowing that I had to be believable. If my behaviour towards him changed too suddenly he'd get suspicious. _I was going to get off this ship and when I did he was going to pay and my first step towards that goal was walking through that door that he was holding open for me._

_**~.~.~ Reviews for Captain Edward hoisting you up against his toned abdomen ~.~.~**_

_Check out the other fics *smiles*_


End file.
